Cada día te quiero más
by TheCullensOnline
Summary: Explore the mind and writings of nomade, Charlotte. Her stories, her beliefs; her life. Written and posted by the lovely Charlotte herself. A TCO, Cullens Online, origional.
1. About Me

About Me-Charlotte

I am going to attempt to keep this short and sweet (just like me of course) but i have the habit of rambling on a bit *smiles* So here it goes.....  
My names Charlotte but you can call me Charly. Born in August 1861 in Mexico and was raised by my loving parents.

In May 1881; my life changed for good. I was turned into a vampire. This is when I met two of the most special people in my life, my adoring mate Peter and of course the wonderful Jasper Whitlock Cullen. After just over a year I was destined for death (again) and it was my Peter who saved me. I owe him my life.

Peter and I for the past countless amount of years have traveled all over Northern America with out occasional stop offs in Forks to visit our favorite family *smiles*

Peter is probably the more serious one in our cozy coven of two *winks* he takes care of me so to speak, hopefully one day he might pluck up enough courage to you know what *laughs*  
I on the other hand am more fun loving, easy going and always up for a bit of mischief (it drives him crazy). I do however keep that boy in line and you probably would not want to get on the wrong side of me. Sometimes I forget to think before I speak and it can get me in a bit of trouble but I think that my ditzy blonde side coming out.  
I love to spend money and my favorite thing to purchase is FAST CARS *grins wide* and shoes I love shopping and being pampered, and by jeez Peter has the pampering down to a tee *smiles* I know this probably makes me sound so vain but really I am not, I love to spoil my darling Peter and my friends. I love the color purple it's my favorite and I like shiny things and I am very passionate about music.

I don't know what I will face in this life but I do know that as long as I have my darling Peter by my side we will face it together.

If you see me around be sure to say hi *smiles* and follow me on twitter.

For now take care my loves  
xox Charlotte xox

* * *

Visit me and my friends at www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com


	2. A bit about my life

A Bit about My Life

So I was born back in August 1861, and I lived in Mexico City with my very loving devoted parents, my mother Elizabeth Barrera and my father Alexander Barrera.

We lived about a mile outside of the busy street filled city, in the most tranquil of areas. Our house was situated amongst what seemed like a valley of trees, it was heaven. My father was a banker; he worked very hard to provide my mother and me with everything we could ever desire. Every day I would walk the bustling streets of Mexico City to visit my father at work and then I would make the mile long walk back home to my mother.

One day in 1881 I was walking back home through an empty narrow street, nothing out of the ordinary really, but then I was confronted by sometime very unordinary. I turned the corner only to be confronted by two of the most mind blowing beautiful people. I was mesmerized by their beauty. One was female, she was small with long dark hair, her skin was pale as snow and she was breathtaking, the boy was young, perhaps the same age as me, he was tall and muscular with golden honey blond hair.

The boy did not speak, however the dark haired female promised me the world, she promised to look after me and take care of me. Her voice was hypnotizing, she did not speak she sang.

I had so many emotions running through my body I was scared, confused, excited, what was happening I did not know. All of a sudden I felt a calming sensation flow through my body then suddenly a sharp piercing pain and cold lips at my throat. A burning sensation soared through my body for what seemed like an eternity and then it was over.

I came to know the dark haired female as Maria and the boy as Jasper; they both had a strong bond. For the first few year or so of my immortal life we fought together, a large group of around 23 of us, we were strong very strong, fast and powerful. We began to defeat other groups of vampires and take over their land. This was where my life began again. I found a new way of life and I fell in love.

Peter was a young man a close friend of Jasper who appeared to "baby-sit" us newborns. Peter and I formed an extremely powerful and unbreakable bond. Many of the others fought between themselves and died, newborns were very violent and thirsted for one thing. For a newborn I was more civilized, I rarely fought with my fellow vampires and never once did I fight with Peter, WE fell in love.

One night Jasper and Peter called on me, I was worried, many of my other friends had also been called on and did not return. When I entered the room I knew my time was up, my strength had been lessening and I was no longer as fast. I lost my use. Peter looked worried, angry and in pain as if he could not hurt me. He told me to run and I did and he came with me.

For 5 years Peter and I roamed through North America until the day when Peter said he had to leave. To my surprise Peter returned with Jasper. Together the three of us roamed through America, civilized as we were we still hunted humans but only enough to satisfy our thirst and we knew no other way to survive. Jasper was still unhappy and left to find another way of life.

I have been blessed to have seen so many stunning places with my darling Peter over the years on our I have still had the desire to settle down and set up home, I just have to convince Peter, which hopefully won't be too hard.  
Although I miss my old life, my human life, I cannot begin to imaging my life without Peter. I believe everything happens for a reason and I know I was meant to be in that street that day where they were waiting, waiting for me.

For now my loves, take care  
xox Charlotte xox

* * *

Learn more about me and my family and friends at www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com


	3. Frozen In Time

Frozen In Time

The last thing I remember was the look on her face the sparkle in her eyes as she approached me. That was the last human memory of my final seconds is for eternity etched in my mind.  
I grabbed my throat as the sharp pain sliced through my neck. She sank her razor sharp teeth through my skin. It was the kiss of death, the kiss of immortality.

The venom spread through my blood rapidly, taking over, the burning sensation soared through my body. I lay writhing pain. I could feel it spread from the tips of my toes to the tips of my fingers, encasing every inch of my quivering body. Surely this unbearable gut retching pain could not get any worse but the heat grew more intense, the burning racing through my body escalated, I felt my heart falter under the strain, the blood thickening in my veins as the venom overtook my body. I could wish for nothing but death for this horrific mind numbing pain to be over. This unbearable excruciating pain lasted for what seemed like weeks, months, I really do not know how long.  
Eventually the burning began to ease, was it possible, was it really over but a sudden sore of heat rushed through my entire body, my heart felt like it was going to burst from my aching body I could not breathe.

All of a sudden it was over. My eyes snapped open taking in my surroundings. The first thing I saw was her, she was even more beautiful than before, everything I had ever seen before was different, clearer! I felt an unbearable burn in my throat. I did not know what it was, I thirsted for something but what I did not know. I sprang up from where I lay, where I had spent the last immeasurable period of time, where I had suffered the most incredulous experience of my life. My life, the life that I was sure had ended.

My skin now pale as snow, cold as ice, my eyes blood red not the ice blue that I was used to. Everything was so clear, I could hear noises and sound I once could never hear. I was still me, still the Charlotte I was before only stronger, beautiful. What had happened to me? What was I?

From that moment in time I have never changed and I never will. Frozen in time I will forever remain the young girl I once was.

Learn more of my past at www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com

xox Char xox


	4. First Kiss

First Kiss

I had been a vampire for just over a year, it was the day that I was summoned to be killed and it was the day Peter saved my life.  
We ran for miles and miles. As far away from what had been our home! From what had been the only thing we knew since we were reborn.  
It must have been mid afternoon by the time we stopped running, we settled and lay down in an empty field surrounded by trees, long grass, and little flowers. It felt amazing to be free; I thought this day could not get any better.

I was lying in the grass enjoying the sun and staring up into the deep blue sky when Peter sighed. I thought he was beginning to regret his decision. I looked up at him; he looked worried, confused like he was contemplating something. He was looking deep into my eyes and I was suddenly lost in his.  
He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Can I ask you something?" He softly whispered in my ear.

I could feel his cool breath against my skin softly moving my hair. If my heart could beat it would have pounded out my chest, we had never been this close before. I ran my fingers down his arm slowly.

"You can ask me anything you like my love." I whispered trying to sound serious.

He moved his lips closer to my ear and I felt them brush against my skin as he whispered the words  
"Can I kiss you?"

Luckily for me he did not wait for my reply. He brushed me hair behind my ear and took my face in his hands and ever so gently brushed his lips against mine. I am positive I felt a shiver run down my spine as I tasted his sweet breath, and felt his cool lips on mine.

For some stupid reason I suddenly pulled away. Peter looked at me in shock.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You took me by surprise, a very pleasant surprise though." I reassured him

Peter let out a roar of laughter once again taking me by surprise. He picked me up off the grass and just as I went to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him again he ran away.  
I could hear him running through the grass and trees laughing to himself. I lay back down in the grass thinking about what had just happened and a smile lit up across my face, I could still feel his cool breath on my skin. I could taste him and I wanted, no, I needed more.

"Come see what I have found!" He shouted from the trees.  
I sprang up from the ground needing no more convincing than that. I knew that in a matter of seconds I would be back in his arms, kissing him.

I ran through the trees as fast as I could until I saw him standing outside a small hut. I ran full force towards him throwing my arms round his neck.  
He kissed me again this time more intense; I melted into his lips. This I could never get enough of.  
We spent the night in the small hut. I lay in his arms all night. It was magical.

_Learn more of me and my one true love, Peter, at www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com_


	5. Time Passes

"Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lull, but pass it does. Even for me."

For most people every day has a beginning, middle and an end. Darkness for most people symbolizes the ending of a day, time to rest, to sleep to be at peace from the world. It is a time to forget all you worry and dream happy dreams. A time to be free.

However for my kind, the vampire kind, that sadly never happens. Never sleeping, never being free from our worries, and having an unlimited amount of time to think about EVERYTHING!

For us time is never ending. The day we were changed was the beginning of our very last day.

I have come across many people who seem to think that this is the perfect life to have. They seem to think that having endless amount of time, never ending days, being unbreakable and beautiful and having the perfect mate is everything. Don't get me wrong while these things are good it is by no means the PERFECT life  
everyone seems to think it is.

Truthfully I love my life; I make the most of what I have because I guess I am one of the lucky ones. I have had the most amazing years and I have gotten to spend these with my wonderful Peter, I have fantastic friends, well more like family and I have had the opportunities to visit some fantastic cities. It is times like these I am grateful I do not sleep, as night time is a whole different world. Sadly these are the times that fly by us; before you know it they are gone, the times you want to be never ending. Like for me I could happily lay in the arms of Peter forever never moving but it always has to end as sooner or later one of us has to hunt.

Hunt *laughs* exactly one of the times I hate one of the times I wish would pass quicker yet it doesn't. Every time I hunt I loath what I have become. But I do it to survive.  
Oh and lucky me having lots of time to dwell on that. I just wish all these  
people who think we have such a good life could experience these small parts.  
The endless amount of time to loath yourself, for taking the life of a person,  
someone's mother, brother, a parent's child.

For so long I hated the fact that Maria took my life she took me away from my parents, caused them endless amounts of grief and not a day goes by where I don't think about them.  
I have so many happy memories of them. I try to keep them clear in my mind but  
it is a little faded but I hold onto them, never letting them go completely. So  
it pains me to think that at some stage I have taken away someone's child, and  
caused them the same grief that Maria caused my family.

So many times, I have dreamed about being able to sleep once more to have that peace to be free from everything, to dream a dreamless sleep, to wake up and have a new day but alas it will never happen.

I have come to realize that life is what you make it. Hold on dearly to the times you love most and make the most of them while you have them. So many images I have etched in my mind from over my many years, some I would rather forget but also some I cherish deeply.

Life flies by even for me but I will make the most of each and every moment, Savor the good and attempt to forget the bad.


End file.
